Enrollment has progressed steadily though more slowly than we had anticipated. Consequently we had expanded the study to include other centers. To date 41 patients have been enrolled. Dr Korzenik has taken a position at Washington Univ School of Medicine in August 1997, to develope a center for Inflammatory Bowel Disease. The study is now being coordinated through the GCRC at Washington Univ and recruitment is continuing. We anticipate completion within six months. Study was completed in November 1998. Data is being analyzed.